


Lazy Days

by RileyBleu (orphan_account)



Series: Dork Squad Drabbles [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Jon and Crow are separate beings, Kinda, M/M, Multi, OT4, So yeah, Suggestive Themes, as they are in this whole series, like all the fics in this series have Jon and Crow as separate people, not really - Freeform, some smut, would be more appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RileyBleu
Summary: It's raining in Gotham, and it's about time the boys had a sleepy day in.





	Lazy Days

Like usual, Jon and Crow woke up before anyone else. The rain pattered on the windows, thunder rumbling quietly, a long way away. Jon stretched out his hand, and Crow grabbed it. They laid there on the bed, content with each other, the rain, and their boyfriends’ soft snores. Edward was, like usual, sandwiched in between them, and Jervis had somehow, in his sleep, moved so that he was upside-down. Crow scooted as close as he could to Jon without waking Ed up, and whispered, “ **What time do you think they’ll be up?** ” Jon just smiled. “Late.” He responded quietly. He looked at his two smaller boyfriends, then back at Crow. “You know, it’s times like this I appreciate them most.” Crow nodded sagely. “ **They’re actually being quiet.** ” Jonathan chuckled at that. “Well, yes, that too. I was going to say, ‘it’s peaceful, and we get so little of that these days.’ No bat to come breaking our door down, no other rogues to ruin our heists. Just us and the rain.” Jonathan and Crow laid contently on the bed, warmed by each other and the other two men in the bed, and safe from the cold harsh reality that lay outside the window. The rest of the city seemed to have the same view- there were no screams, no sirens, no bank alarms. The city was quiet, perhaps for the first time in a long, long time. Then, a loud thunderclap sounded and Ed woke up with an unhappy groan. He shifted and sat up, making Jervis’ head fall off his chest and into his lap, waking the brit up as well. Jervis whined and moved so that he was nestled into Crow’s side and tried to sleep again, but Crow pulled him up onto his chest and gave him a kiss. “ **Mornin’ boys,** ” He said easily. Ed huffed and rubbed his eyes before flopping back down on Jonathan, getting a grunt in return. “Nooooooo. I wan’ sleep more.” Jonathan chuckled again. “Come now, Edward, that’s no way for a criminal mastermind to be acting.” Ed huffed again. “Says the guy who was just laying here. Wide awake. How long were you watching us sleep?” Jervis shifted on top of Crow, nuzzling into his feathers. “ **Not long, actually. You woke up pretty early because of the thunderstorm.** ” As if to show its maintained presence, thunder clapped again, far away. Ed hummed at the sound. “...I love the rain.” He sighed. Then he wiggled and made an unhappy groan. “Ugh. I don’t wanna get up. It’s probably cold.” “Then don’t,” Jonathan replied easily, and kissed the top of his head. “It’s- it’s not that easy, Jon…” Ed sighed, already getting up. Jonathan pulled at him. “Then can I at least give you an incentive to stay?” He asked quietly. Ed looked at him for a bit before nodding. Jonathan smiled at him- a real, warm smile, not his usual twisted grin- and pulled him down for another kiss, and lazily rutted up against Edward. Ed squeaked at the unexpected action, seeing as he was only wearing an oversized shirt. “ **Is that what we’re doing, Jonny?** ” Crow asked, arms around a wriggling Jervis. “ **Because I wanna play too.** ” Jonathan pushed his shoulder. “Jervis is laying on you as we speak, you lazy asshole. This one’s mine.” Crow rolled his eyes. “ **Sure, Jon. Alright.** ” Jervis sat up just enough to look at him. “C’mon, Crow,” He whined. Crow grinned at him and pulled at his hips, while Jon and Ed shared lazy, open-mouthed kisses and ruts, easy smiles on their faces. Edward shifted down and pulled at Jon’s boxers, but Jon pulled him back up. “Maybe later, Eddie,” He whispered, pulling him close and kissing him again. Edward made a content sound, then giggled at Jervis’ whine from the other side of the bed. “Crow, be gentle, he just woke up,” Jon reprimanded easily. Crow snickered. “ **I _am_ being gentle, he’s just whiny. Aren’t you, pet?** ” He asked Jervis, who whined again, grinding on Crow. Jonathan smiled at them, then at Ed, who showed no signs of getting up anytime soon. It seemed like they were going to have a lazy day after all.


End file.
